NicoB's Dilemma
by Ollie Gotha
Summary: While exploring the streets of Japan, NicoB finds himself under heavy circumstances. He gets the opportunity of a lifetime, but is it really worth it?
1. Happenings

The air outside was chilly. The one and only NicoB was shivering, even with his winter coat on. He was walking the streets of a unique city, known as Shibuya, looking for a place to eat. He had always wanted to go to Japan and eat their delicacies, and now he had the opportunity to. A nearby restaurant's sign stood out, even with a coat of snow and fog blocking it. Nico smiled to himself and entered the outlet.

The bland smell of ramen filled his senses. Spices could be seen around the restaurant. It was a small, pleasant hut with only a few waiters on duty. The place was nearly empty, taking the late evening time into account, so many tables were open. After being brought to a table by his lonesome self, Nico got up to find a restroom before he ordered.

Right as his hand hit the handle of the w.c., his arm was grasped by a mysterious, dark cloaked figure. Nico's eyes darted to this figure, who leaned in towards him. In a deep, oddly seductive voice, the figure said the following words: "Come with me and all your façades will cease."

Nico gulped. Was it really the right choice to go with this stranger? He hadn't been in Japan for too long, and a waiter was to come around and let him order his food.

Now, any responsible, sensible person would jerk away from this cloaked figure. Nico did such, but the figure persisted.

Spooked, Nico bowed his head in shame and sighed. "Whatever, let's do it. Take me to your leader."

The figure chuckled. "Wonderful," They said. They clenched on to Nico's arm and hauled him behind them. In the process, Nico could've sworn he saw a long nose poking out from underneath the hood of the cloak.

The figure took Nico outside the restaurant and walked him down the empty roads. The few people that were also outside gave him a weird look, since it appeared as if the figure was holding hands with Nico. He kept trying to assure the strangers he wasn't, but it was no use, as the only words of Japanese Nico knew consisted of "Baka", "Kawaii", "Kimono", and the suffixes of "-chan", "-kun", "-senpai", "-sensei", and "-san".

So he called everyone that glared at him a "Baka".

The figure sighed from underneath their cloak. Nico growled to himself. What was he getting himself in to?

Minutes passed. Rain began to fall. Nearby pedestrians warned others to get inside a shop or they'll catch a cold, even if you can't catch a cold from being in cold weather.

The figure hadn't said anything.

But Nico thought that it was about time to ask stuff.

"Where are we going? Who are you?!" He demanded.

The cloaked person let out a mischievous laugh. They unveiled themselves.

"I am Igor. Welcome to the Vel– erm, Shibuya."

Nico's fanboy eyes lit up. "I-Igor?! What are you doing here? Aren't you, like, not allowed outside your floating limousine?"

"Au contraire, Nico. I am merely in your imagination as of now. I am embodied elsewhere, and that's where I'm leading you to. Those pedestrians were only staring at you because your arm was outstretched for no reason."

Nico took back his arm and rubbed it in defensiveness. He snubbed Igor a little.

The long-nosed man just shrugged. "Anywho, you're going to find the best surprise of your life. But you'll need this."

Igor handed Nico a revolver with a single bullet in it.

"Russian Roulette?" He asked, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

Igor persuasively shook his head. "No. You won't be hurt at all. But the fate of the world now rests in your hands."

The streets were completely empty now.

Igor pointed to a door on the side of a darkened, ghetto-looking building. "Go in there, and real me will tell you what to do."

Nico turned his head to the door. "I-If you insi–"

When he looked back, Igor wasn't there anymore.

Nico entered the room.

—

A real Igor stood in the center; a spotlight draining upon him. The room seemed so much bigger, but everywhere else was too dark to see anything.

Igor looked up with his huge eyes and grinned that stylish grin he always grinned. "I've been observing you throughout your journey as a YouTuber, you know."

Nico cocked his head like a lost puppy. "Y-You have?"

"Indeed. I have also liked all your videos, subscribed to your channel, and donated for the cause of your pupp– erm, I got a little carried away there. Apologies," Igor said sincerely.

Nico anxiously awaited an explanation for what he was doing in this room.

And Igor gave it. "I have noticed that in every series you've play, there is usually one or more characters you despise. I have come to lift that straining weight off you go their continued existence, even if they're dead. Because they're not. They have been revived for this occasion, and this occasion only."

Nico thought about what Igor just said. Those characters he hated. Sure, it would be great to watch them die, but wasn't that a little morbid?

"Let's bring out our contestants."

Lights flickered on as heads hung low. The extremely recognizable, despicable faces of the villainous, treacherous, and putrid characters Nico had learned to hate stared directly at him, awaiting their fate.

Sakutaro Morishige. The one who is forever running. Even if he was already dead, he was revived for this occasion. Obsessed over Mayu. Theatre kid. Has a depressing backstory no one cares about.

Joshua. The Composer of Shibuya's UG. Captain Douche. Didn't die, but kinda also did? Acts like your friend just to back stab you. Really likes calling everyone "Sally". Has zero backstory.

Tohru Adachi. Killer of Saki and the news reporter. Likes to kill because he's bored. 2nd amendment activist. Only does one cool thing in the game, which Nanako (little goober) likes. Doesn't have a decent backstory.

Nagito Komaeda. Insert Komaeda laugh here. Likes bagels and Hajime. Was in a comatose but revived for this occasion. Has quite a depressing backstory. Has the most fangirls out of almost every psycho in every game.

Yasuhiro Hagakure. "Hey dude!" is his phrase. He wasn't even supposed to be in this tournament of life or death, but showed up anyway. High school prom date was probably his mom. Held back like 20,000 years. Probably has the worst backstory ever but still can't seem to get his psychic readings together.

Nico laughed to himself. This was a joke, right? Igor wasn't–

"I'm serious, Nico. Time for a Shangri-La of your own. Pick your poison, if you will."

Joshua laughed. "Come on, Sally. Let's get a move on, here. We don't have forever. I've got Tin Pin to play."

"P-Please don't shoot me, dude!" Hagakure whimpered. "I-I don't have money, b-but…I'll do anything, dude!"

"HahahahahahhaahHhahahhHAHH! Wow, Hagakure! What a sincere beg for your own survival! You deserve a bagel for that later. On the house! You're so desperate. But I'm not. I'm worthless and talentless, so Nico should shoot me!"

Morishige said nothing, but had an intense urge to run. Igor whispered to him that if he lived, he would get a treadmill to run off his emotions and desires to see corpses.

Adachi scarily turned his own eyes yellow somehow. "I find it funny that you, Nico, think you could even TRY to shoot me. Come on, why do you think I became a detective," He snorted. He fiddled with his belt loops, and then gasped. "W-Where's my gun?!"

"I confiscated it," Igor informed. "This isn't a battle."

Nico sighed deeply. He squeezed the revolver in his hand and lifted it. What will he do...?

Shoot Morishige (Chapter 2)

Shoot Joshua (Chapter 3)

Shoot Adachi (Chapter 4)

Shoot Komaeda (Chapter 5)

Shoot Hagakure (Chapter 6)

Shoot Igor (Chapter 7)

Shoot Himself (Chapter 8)

Shoot Everyone, Somehow (Chapter 9)

Be an ass and leave (Chapter 10)


	2. Shooting Morishige

/If you chose to shoot Morishige.

The gun blasted. A bullet seeped straight through Morishige's head. He let it a nasaly, faint cry before falling back.

Igor dropped his treadmill order.

Nico panted and put the gun back to his side. The other delinquents left.

"I put him back where he belongs…" He said heroically. "Hell!"

"Well," Igor started. "After dying in Heavenly Host, technically there is no heav–"

"SHADDUP, IGOR!" Nico screeched.

Igor groaned and turned away.

—The Aftermath—

The world was finally at peace. Disease was cured. World hunger ended. War ceased to even break out. Everyone was happy. Especially Nico.

After shooting Morishige, Nico treated himself to a nice bowl of freshly-cooked ramen. He smiled at looked outside at the streets of Shibuya. Everything was wonderful.

Later that day, he won the lottery, somehow! Good luck kept coming his way. Every fiber of Morishige's being was wiped off the face of the earth.

Nico also got himself a girlfriend. It was this cute girl with a kitty hoodie and short, pink hair. She had her face buried in her DS all the time, but that wasn't an issue for Nico.

Man, life is great!


	3. Shooting Joshua

/If you chose to shoot Joshua.

Nico's bullet was aimed directly for Joshua's head. He pulled the trigger (happy havoc), but the bullet stopped. Joshua had a force field, of course, because reasons. He laughed his prissy laugh and shook his head dismissively.

"Come on, Sally. Did you REALLY think you could kill me?" He chuckled. "I'm flattered."

"That's against the rules," Igor said, before upper-cutting Joshua into the air.

Nico stood back in awe. "How did you do that, Igor?!"

Igor just smiled and he conceived a final blow to Joshua. "I'm not as old as you think."

—The Aftermath—

Nico felt as if he had made a change in the world afterwards, but had to leave Japan tiredly, since his favorite shop to get coffee at banned him from being a patron, and he didn't know why.

However, before he left he did become friends with a young man that had spiky orange hair and wore purple and black attire. He had headphones around his neck and severely irritated ears. He must've had those on for a while.

Miraculously, Nico left Japan with an offer from a peculiar, bubbly girl with short, maroon hair. She said that if he wanted, he could become something called a 'Reaper', and perhaps make his way up to something called a 'Composer' status. He pondered over it, but in the end turned it down. There was really only one person he wanted to kill, anyway.

And he was already dead.


	4. Shooting Adachi

/If you chose to shoot Adachi.

Bang! The trigger was pulled, the bullet was shot. However, Adachi wasn't the dull man people thought he was, so he dodged it.

"T-That was my only bullet, though," Nico sadly looked down at the revolver.

However, Igor produced a weird bazooka-looking gun from behind his back.

"Use this!" He shouted, tossing the gun to Nico. He caught it, his arms almost dragged down a little by the weight.

The four other delinquents stepped out of the way, and created a perfect range for Nico to wreak havoc upon Adachi.

"Eat shit and DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Nico screamed his battle cry.

However, the gun didn't obliterate Adachi as planned. It merely sucked him into the gun, like the piece of slime he is.

Nico looked down at the gun. "…oh!" He laughed.

Igor took the gun from Nico politely. "I'll dispose of this man."

Nico smiled to himself. The deed is done.

—The Aftermath—

Everything seemed to be going great.

But the world imploded.

Why?

After every human being in existence resulted in spontaneous human combustion, the world simply erupted in a vast concoction of death, fire, and more death.

All the light from the hearts of people vanished, and darkness came in. The darkness got rid of the light from the hearts and filled them with darkness. Even if there was already darkness, there is never enough darkness. No light shone through the hearts of those filled with darkness. Nico became one of the heartless filled with darkness; no light was to be seen. Darkness filled the empty void that was previously known as earth: a place of light and light hearts, too. Barely any darkness. Darkness, light, hearts…darkness, light, hearts…


	5. Shooting Komaeda

/If you chose to shoot Komaeda.

Nico aimed the gun at Komaeda. Seeing this revolver pointed at him, Komaeda opened his arms, as if welcoming his death in an embrace. Nico had no sympathy for him, and shot Komaeda directly in the chest. He fell back, laughing. The last thing he thought of was frolicking in a heaven of bagels that was sure never to come.

—The Aftermath—

Nico didn't last a day after killing Komaeda.

Upon breaking the news to his Picky Penguins, 75% of them attacked Nico with their Picky Peckers, as they shredded Nico into Picky Pieces. Nico asked if they could Picky Please stop, but that only Picky Prompted them to do more. The other 25% had a Picky Party over Komaeda's death, but couldn't invite Nico because he was in Picky Pain.

Despite the Picky Promising future Nico thought he had started, it only ended in his Picky Passing. The Komaeda fangirls would've even shared Komaeda if he was still alive, but Nico had to go and Picky Permanently end his life. Maybe if Nico had Picky Preyed on someone else, he would've still been alive…

Rest in Picky Pieces.


	6. Shooting Hagakure

/If you chose to shoot Hagakure.

Nico didn't know why, but he shot Hagakure anyway.

But suddenly! When the bullet hit Hagakure's tan skin, he absorbed it. He grew ten times his size and let out a loud roar. It was his war cry. He wanted to fight.

Nico furrowed his brow. All those years of fighting final bosses were going to pay off in fighting the man before him: HAGATRON!

Nico produced a Keyblade and swung it around a few times and before he knew it his non-existent party members were already dead.

Then, Hagatron began speaking like a Disney villain.

"What is this attempted coup de grâce you tried to play out? Foolish vermin!" His robotic, Jamaican voice said. "Cretin like you will surely die!"

However, Nico had enough determination. He had it, and it surely shone through when he swung his Keyblade for the final time. He hit Hagatron right in his crotch.

The robot man fell to his knees.

Damage done: Over 9000.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nico could've sworn he saw Igor clapping for him.

—The Aftermath—

Turns out, Hagakure was the actual mastermind behind many issues the world was facing that day. They were all resolved and quashed.

Nico was given free ramen universally for the rest of his life. His offspring would get it too, and their children, and their children…

In fact, Nico's battle went viral! The Picky Penguins were proud.

(Except for maybe like, one who actually knew Hagakure's character arc or something like that.)


	7. Shooting Igor

/If you chose to shoot Igor.

Igor frowned as you pointed the revolver at him. "Bitch, please," He said, snapping his finger flamboyantly.

Hey, that was Joshua's thing.

"You can't shoot me. Pick one of them," Igor said, before evaporating into the air like a ghost.

Shoot Morishige

Shoot Joshua

Shoot Adachi

Shoot Komaeda

Shoot Hagakure

Shoot Himself

Shoot Everyone, Somehow

Be an ass and leave


	8. Shooting Yourself

/If you chose to shoot yourself.

Nico put the gun up to his head. "I can't kill any of them!" He explained. "Sure, I might not like them, but, 'Nobody Has To Die'!" Nico exclaimed, his pointer finger twitching over the trigger.

"Nico, let's think this over, okay?" Igor said worriedly.

"No, okay!? I'm a decent person, and I cannot kill these people!"

Nico then shot himself.

—The Aftermath—

Morishige, Joshua, Adachi, Komaeda, and Hagakure all showed to to Nico's funeral (which was incredibly fancy, as it was hosted by some rich blonde guy with glasses and a green suit).

Igor didn't go. He realized the mistake he had made letting Nico choose the fate of people. He felt as if Nico's death was his fault. He blamed himself.

He retreated back to the Velvet Room, and asked Marie for some tips on writing depressing poetry.

She was happy to help.


	9. Shooting Everyone, Somehow

/If you chose to shoot Everyone, Somehow.

Nico believed in the superior power of ultimate bullshit and fired the bullet. It directly hit all five men in their chests, knocking them over simultaneously. The revolver was filled with bullets, mystically, and Nico went insane.

Yandere insane.

—The Aftermath—

Igor sat in front of a camera, with a news reporter in front of him.

"It's okay," The reporter said, her voice soothing. "Take all the time you need to tell us what happened.

Igor was in a comfy, red chair in a therapy office. He gulped. "I-I saw him shoot them all…" He began to tear up in fear. "All five…of them…" His words became more and more distant.

The reporter nodded, knowingly.

A news channel was doing a special on the new serial murder cases involving the mysterious killer only known under the alias as NicoB. He is relentless, knowing for killing young men that annoy him. It's even been rumored that he has teamed up with another serial killer, also known under an alias as Genocider Sho. Relentless as well, she kills young men, too.

Igor was the only witness to the first case, and therefore him being in danger skyrocketed. However, the chances of either NicoB or Genocider killing him were very slim.

That, everyone knew, he didn't have to worry about.


	10. Be an ass and leave

/If you chose to be an ass and leave.

No one stopped Nico from leaving that building. He just dropped the gun and left. He decided that it wasn't worth wasting his time and safety killing some trivial guy. He heard the voices of two athletic guys sighing in disappointment, but Nico just assumed that was in his head.

—The Aftermath—

Not much changed. Nico got back from his vacation safely, and returned to YouTube. His Picky Penguins welcomed him back with dozens of requests for games and their series (*cough cough* Kingdom Hearts, Fire Emblem, Ni no Kuni, Final Fantasy *cough cough*). Nico said he'd get to them all, which wasn't totally a lie. He may, but it will take a while. "A while" won't suffice for the Pickiest of Penguins. But they loved him anyway.

But one day, things seemed different. Very, very different.

Nico awoke to find himself on a rough, damp surface. The last thing he remembered was…doing something online with his Picky Penguins. It was vaguely hard to remember, but when Nico opened his eyes, he screamed in agony.

The small desks, the holes in the floor, the cold temperature, and the recognizable, obscure messages on the walls. Nico was in Heavenly Host Elementary.

He began to freak out. What was he going to do?! Were the Picky Penguins there, too? Was he going to die? Why did this happen? Was karma not on his side, after all? He didn't even kill anyone!

Negative and impure thoughts ran though Nico's head. However, he realized there was one upside to his current situation.

He didn't have to use the bathroom anymore.


End file.
